Matilda
by CBloom2
Summary: You can probably guess what it's about. Based loosely on spoilers from the trailer.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been writing this the old fashioned pen and paper way before I posted it, but I started thinking that I need to post it before the story airs (even though I'm not sure when that is). Based on certain spoilers that we've seen on the trailer, but just my own take on it. I'm basically writing this so that I can have a cute Ethan/Matilda scene.**

 **Anyway, as usual I don't own anyone that you recognise, just like to borrow them.**

Dr Ethan Hardy opened his eyes, glancing at the clock - 12.30am. He'd only been asleep for a hour, why on Earth was he awake again? The reason soon became apparant, however, as the wail of a baby broke the night's silence. Recognition slowly dawned on him. His baby niece, Matilda, as she had recently been named. She had been restless for most of the night, 'probably still getting used to us' Ethan thought as he dragged himself from his particularly comfortable spot. He threw on his dressing gown and padded into the living room, where he saw a fraught looking Cal pacing around, jiggling her up and down in order to soothe her.

"I've fed her, winded her, changed her - I don't know what else to do!" Cal cried desperately.

Ethan looked at his brother anxiously, "Have you had any sleep at all?" he asked.

Cal shook his head, "Not since yesterday..." he told him as he once more put the crying baby over his shoulder and began patting her back.

Ethan moved forward and held out his hands, "Here, give her to me. You've got the early shift tomorrow, erm today. I don't start my night shift until 7 - go and get some proper rest, you look exhausted. I'll see to her," he told his brother as he took her from him and brought her close to his chest. She began to quieten almost immediately, "You've got the magic touch Ethan, " Cal looked impressed.

"She might have picked up that you were stressed, which you are bound to be on so little sleep. Go...I'll look after her."

Cal leaned towards his daughter and kissed her cheek tenderly, "Don't you keep your Uncle Ethan awake all night little one," he told her as he smile gratefully at his younger brother, "Thanks Ethan, I owe you one."

"Perhaps tomorrow, if you get chance, you could have a word with Connie about maybe arranging some paternity leave..."

Cal strode towards the door, "We'll see..." was all he said because he knew that to be granted paternity leave, it would have to be proven that he was definitely Matilda's biological father. Taylor had said that she didn't know if he was or not, and if he was honest, he had already fallen in love with the little girl, so he didn't want to run the risk of being told that he wasn't.

Ethan sighed. He knew why Cal was stalling over the test. He had also fallen hook, line and sinker for the baby girl, but he needed to know so that he could prepare himself to be there for his brother if needed. But for now, he cast those thoughts away to concentrate on the more immediate task of getting the little lady to settle down to sleep.

Morning dawned far to soon for the young doctor, who was awoken from a far from restful slumber by his older brother who was up for his early shift. Cal padded into the living room, where Ethan had spent a rather uncomfortable night curled up in a chair, "Did you get much sleep?" Cal asked him softly.

Ethan tried to look rested, "I caught a bit here and there. She finally went down about a hour ago and has stayed asleep since then," he told him.

"Oh Ethan, I'm sorry..." Cal looked upsed.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault. She's probably trying to get used to the routine, just like the rest of us."

Cal nodded and went over to her, ready to pick her up, "Don't," his brother hissed, "She's not been asleep that long..."

Ethan didn't have to finish the sentence for Cal to understand the veiled threat.

"You look better," Ethan noticed.

Cal smiled, "Yeah, slept like a log thanks. I suppose it was because I knew she was safe with you...I could relax."

"Good," said Ethan, "You should be ready for your shift then."

Cal nodded as he made his way into the kitchen to make some tea - bringing a mug in for his brother, "Do you think we can do this Ethan? Look after a baby? I can barely look after myself, let alone another human being!"

"You're doing really well so far..." his brother told him, "Now go, or you'll be late," he told him as he almost shooed him out of the door, "I'll bring her to you when I start my shift."

Cal stopped as he went through the door, "Promise me you'll get some sleep," he hated leaving the younger man so tired.

"I will try, don't worry. See you later."

It was an exhausted young doctor who entered the hospital that evening. He set Matilda down on the floor in her car seat so that he could get changed. It didn't take long for word to spread that she was there, causing a steady stream of people wanting to see her. Thankfully, Ethan was already changed when they came in, so he watched in wonder at how one baby could be the cause of so much fuss and joy - everyone left the room with a smile on their face. Charlie stopped near Ethan, "You looked shattered. Are you alright?"

Ethan sighed, "She was very restless last night, so I stayed with her so that Cal could get some sleep as he was on the early shift. I'd banked on getting a few hours during the day, but it didn't quite pan out as expected. I'll be fine Charlie..." he tried to insist, but the fact that he was trying to stifle a yawn at the same time didn't do much to help his cause.

At that moment, Cal walked in - his face lightling up as soon as he saw the baby, "There she is - the only woman in my life. How's she been?" he asked, as he turned to his brother. His joyous expression disappeared when he saw how tired his younger brother looked, "She's still been a little fussy," Ethan tried to play it down, "But she's eaten and her nappy was changed about a hour ago."

"Did you get any sleep?" Cal asked with genuine concern.

Ethan smiled, "Sleep is for wimps!" he told his brother as he kissed his neice goodby, "See you in the morning, little one," he whispered. He then nodded to Cal and Charlie and left to start his shift.

Cal turned to Charlie, whose brow was furrowed, "He's exhausted. He's trying to hide it. He stayed up all night with her and it looks like he didn't get much respite during today either."  
"Part and parcel of being a parent I'm afraid. At least you're sharing everything..."

Charlie laid a hand on the older man's shoulder, "I'm on shift tonight, so I'll keep my eye on him as much as I can," he told him.

"Thanks Charlie - appreciate that. Right then little miss, let's get you home. Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight - and goodnight to you to Princess," he said as he tickled her chest making her giggle.

Stifling a yawn for what seemed like the hundreth time that night, Ethan signed off on his latest discharged patient. He looked up at the clock, sadly realising that the was only a couple of hours into his twelve hour shift. He sighed deeply, jumping out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun round to see an apologetic looking Charlie, "Sorry Ethan, didn't mean to scare you. Look, it's quiet at the moment, why don't you grab a few minutes? I'll come and get you if we need you."

"Thanks Charlie, I think I will," he told the nurse, who then realised just how tired the young doctor must be to agree so readily to a break.

Ethan had just sat down with his coffee, when the door to the staff room was flung open to reveal an extrememly distressed looking older brother, who was clutching his daughter tightly, "Ethan, thank god - there's something wrong with Matilda!"

 **So there was chapter one. There is definitely going to be another chapter, but after that, I don't know. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, thank you to my amazing readers and reviewers. I honestly didn't think that anyone would be bothered because really what we are all doing is waiting as patiently as we can for the real story to play out! This is the final chapter as I didn't want it running on forever - hence it's quite a long one. I'm no doctor so I don't know if the medical stuff makes sense or not, but its fan fiction so surely anything goes!**

 **Seeing as I've already got this written, I may as well post it now.**

Matilda - Chapter 2

Ethan felt his blood run cold and his heart start to falter at Cal's words. He jumped to his feet, coffee forgotten as both brothers strode towards Resus. Cal gently laid his daughter on the bed. Immediately, Ethan noticed a stiffness in her neck. He took her temperature - to high. He drew in a deep breath. He was suddenly aware that Charlie had joined them, "What can I do?" he asked, sensing the urgency in the room.

"Could you page Zoe for me please Charlie - I can do some checks on her but I can't treat her," Ethan's voice caught in his throat.

"What do you mean Ethan? What are you saying?" Cal demanded, fear coursing through him.

"I think you know as well as I do Cal what it could be..."

Cal began pacing as he nodded his head and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He was thinking the same thing as his brother, but he hoped more than anything that he was wrong.

Suddenly, without warning, Matilda opened her eyes and began crying...loudly. Ethan, who was still by her side, picked her up and began to comfort her, "Cal can you turn down the lights a little, I think it's hurting her eyes," he told his brother as he carried on soothing his niece.

Matilda quietened a little as the room became dimmer as she took hold of one of Ethan's fingers and put it in her mouth.

A few minutes later, Zoe rushed in closely followed by Charlie. She smiled sympathetically at the two brothers as Ethan laid Matilda back down. She could see the fear evident on their faces. She immediately got on with checking the baby, "What can you tell me?" she asked.

"I took her home and...well she just started screaming - she was hot - there were a few spots..." Cal told them.

On hearing this, Ethan began undoing her sleepsuit to reveal a small rash on her body. He felt his throat tighten, "Her temp was 39 degrees five minutes ago..." he managed to choke out as Charlie ushered him away from her side and took his place.

"Right, we need to get this temperature down," Zoe stated, "Let's get started on some antibiotics and fever reducer, then we need to prepare her for a lumbar puncture."

"Oh God," a strangled voice broke through the strained silence that had fallen over the room as Charlie busied himself getting everything together. Zoe glanced up and saw how scared the two young men were looking, "Ethan it looks like you were right to suspect meningitis and we're going to get some fluid from her spinal area to analyse to be certain. Er, you might want to be somewhere else while we do it," she told them kindly. Cal immediately shook his head, "No, I'm stopping. She needs to know that her dad is here for her..."

Zoe smiled as she made her way back to Matilda's side. Ethan felt his throat closing once more, so he just patted Cal's arm in a silent gesture of support.

Very soon, to soon for Cal, Charlie had Matilda on her side, holding her gently, yet firmly in place. She had a sterile drape over her back with just a small area exposed to allow Zoe access.

Ethan and Cal stood, filled with dread, at the foot of her bed. Cal involuntarily grabbed Ethan's hand tightly, as if he needed it to anchor him.

Ethan, sensing this, moved closer to his brother to offer support, even though he felt like he would break himself.

Zoe looked over at Charlie, who nodded that he was ready, so Zoe began.

Matilda had been sedated slightly ( _A.N. don't know if they do this to a baby)_ but she still flinced a cried out a little when she felt the pressure.

That was to much for Cal. He dropped Ethan's hand and barrelled out of the room. Zoe looked up in surprise as Ethan steadied his own breathing, "I'll go," he whispered as he left the room quietly.

After a few minutes of searching, and trying to avoid questions from their concerned friends, Ethan found his brother pacing frantically up and down the peace garden.

"Cal," he called.

Cal spun round, "Why aren't you in there with Matilday?" he growled, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Why aren't you?" he replied quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was cause an argument, but he wasn't going to have Cal shouting at him.

Cal gulped in a couple of breaths, "I saw the needle...it made it real..." he trailed off.

"It IS real Caleb. I'm sorry but it is! But she's in the right place with the best doctors looking after her. She's got every chance of recovering well."

Ethan walked up to his brother and pulled him into an uncharacteristic hug, "She needs her dad by her side," he whispered into his ear as he held him.

Cal broke. Sobs wracked his frame as he clung to his little brother. Ethan continued to hold him as tightly as he could, trying to push down his own feelings of fear for his niece. After a few minutes, Cal calmed. He stood up straight and wiped his face, "I'm sorry Ethan," he whispered.

"Don't ever be sorry for feeling," Ethan told him, "Now let's get back to our Princess," he said as he led his calmer brother back to the room.

As they walked in, Zoe and Charlie were finishing up. Zoe laid a hand on Cal's arm, "We've sent the fluid for analysis - shouldn't take long. In the meantime, I've giving her everything that I possible can for someone so young. Her temp hasn't gone up so that's encouraging. Stay with her, talk to her. You can pick her up if you need to. You can both stay..." she glanced round to Ethan, who nodded his gratitude, "I'll be back as soon as I hear anything," she promised.

Once Zoe and Charlie had left the room, the silence became deafening, only punctuated now and again by the beeping of the monitor. Matilda was still laid on her side, fast asleep. Cal pulled up a chair and sank gratefully into it, taking hold of the tiny hand, "I'm here sweetheart," he whispered, "Daddy's here - you're Uncle Ethan is here too, so you don't have to worry - just rest now my brave baby girl - you're going to be fine." He stroked her cheek, smiling when he heard the quiet yet steady breathing of his daughter. Ethan, on the other hand, was almost knocked off his feet by a torrent of emotions coursing through him. He suddenly felt an incredible need to run out of the room, "Erm, shall I get us some coffees or something?" he suggested to his pre-occupied brother, "Mmm, yeah thanks," Cal answered.

Ethan turned and quickly left the room. As he dashed around a corner, he almost knocked Charlie over. After the initial shock, Charlie steadied himself and the young doctor, "Are you alright Ethan?"

The younger man looked away, not wanting the nurse to see the emotions threatening to overflow, "Yes, erm...I'm fine...I'm getting coffee...sorry...I...you know...nearly knocked you flying..." he stuttered nervously. Before Charlie could say anything else, Ethan had vanished.

It wasn't long before Ethan returned to his niece's room to find her laid in his brother's arms, Cal dozing slightly. When he saw his brother with the coffees he sat up straighter, "She was a little restless," he offered.

Ethan nodded and placed the coffee in a safe place.

The door opened to reveal Zoe, who was still reading the piece of pater in her hand, "Ok," she breathed," The sample tested positive but it looks like we caught it early enough."

The initial cold knot in the stomach that both doctors had felt after Zoe had confimed their fears began to dissapate, "Her temperature has started to decrease already, so I think that what we are doing is working, so we'll keep on with that. We're going to move her onto a ward after a few more hours of observation. Cal, would you mind coming and filling in some paperwork on Matilda please?" Cal looked unsure for a moment as he placed Matilda back on the bed, "Erm yes, of course. Ethan would you stay with her?" He asked his brother.

"Of course I will, you don't have to ask," Ethan assured him.

Cal laid his daughter back on the bed then followed Zoe out of the room, casting a glance back towards her before closing the door.

Once they were alone, Ethan began to feel apprehensive. What if something happened to her and there was only him in the room? How could he make all the decisions of how to treat her?

His heart rate began to quicken and he could feel the beginnings of a headache. He tried to concentrate on breathing deeply to breathe away his anxiety. He sat next to the bed and just stared at the tiny baby. She was so perfect - could she really be Cal's if she was this perfect? Was she Cal's? He hoped so with every fibre of his being. He loved this little girl too so it would break his heart as well if it turned out that she wasn't his niece. She suddenly started to get a little restless once more, so Ethan jumped to his feet and picked her up.

"Hey, hey sweetheart, it's ok," he whispered to her. She opened her eyes slightly as if she was looking to see who was talking to her. She gave him a ghost of a smile as her eyes closed once more. Her breathing evened out as sleep overtook her, "That's my girl. You rest as much as you need - your daddy and I will be here waiting for you when you are better. You are so brave..." Ethan tightened his hold on her slighly as he felt the emotions from earlier begin to rise back to the surface, "You scared us today little one. We've only known you for a few weeks but the thought of losing you...well it's just to much to bear," his voice caught in his throat, "I just hope and pray that when my brother finally gets round to doing a test that you are ours - we both love you so much and I know that I speak for your daddy as well as myself when I say that we couldn't bear to be parted from you."

"Well then, it's a good job I got a test done isn't it?" Cal's voiced drifted into the room causing Ethan to look up in surprise.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough..." he smiled.

Ethan cleared his throat, trying to look unruffled, "So you did a test then?"

Cal nodded and passed over a piece of paper with the Holby hospital logo on. Ethan placed Matilda back on the bed then took hold of the paper. He read the words as best he could due to the fact that his eyes were blurring with tears, but the words that he needed to see stood out as plain as day - **we have determined that Dr Caleb Knight IS the biological father of Matilda Knight.**

"Oh Cal," Ethan breathed as he sat down hard in the chair.

Cal beamed with delight as he covered is daughter lightly with a small blanket as she slept on oblivious to everything around her, "I knew she had to be mine - I told you, didn't I Ethan. Ethan?"

He turned towards his brother, who was sat in the chair with his face in his hands, trembling. Cal's smile left his face to be replaced with concern for his brother, "Ethan? Eth?" he questioned as he crouched down in front of the younger man. He pulled the young man's hands away from his face, shocked to see tears snaking down his face.

"They are tears of happiness and exhaustion," Ethan managed to explain as a fresh wave hit. Cal chuckled as he passed his brother a tissue, "Now we can make some proper plans," Cal told him as he once more turned to look at his precious daughter. He watched her sleep in silence for a few minutes, "She seems to be settled Ethan, why don't you go home and get some proper rest...you've had a hell of a day on very little sleep."

When there wasn't an answer forthcoming, Cal turned to find his brother curled up, fast asleep in the chair. He managed to find another blanket and laid it gently over his slumbering brother, his mouth turning up into a fond smile. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed looking between his daughter and his brother, the two most important people in his life, and he just knew that no matter how hard his life was going to be over the next few years, he'd have his brother backing him up all the way.

 **Ok, so the ending left a lot to be desired, but I had to finish it somewhere. I hope it wasn't to soppy from our brothers.**

 **I can't wait for all this to happen in the show and I've got everything crossed that it turns out that Matilda is Cal's but I have a sneaking suspicion that she won't be - and I think that will tear him apart.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
